Iron Patriot (Earth-112)
Bio The First Pilot After being War Machine for a while, Rhodes decided to have a change of name and logo for a while. He asked Stark to build him a new suit for the U.S Government. Tony built The Iron Patriot, and gave it to Rhodes. Rhodes used this suit many times, battling side by side with Tony a few times. Tony offered the role of War Machine to Spider-man, who turned it down, and then Bucky, who also said no. When Ezekiel began attacking Tony, Rhodes came to his aid as the Iron Patriot, however the Mark 1 was destroyed during this battle, and Pepper was captured. Tony built the second Iron Patriot for Rhodes, and they managed to stop Ezekiel, and save Pepper. Rhodes decided to give up the Iron Patriot and return to being War Machine. Tony offered the title to Bucky Barnes, telling him it was his chance for redemption, and Bucky accepted. Civil War When the Enhanced’ Civil War broke out, Barnes argued with Vision, believing that they should fight in the war against Stark, while Vision believed that the Upstate Avengers should stay out of the conflict. Eventually, Vision surrendered to Barnes, and allowed the team to choose sides. Barnes, Vision, Wanda, and Pietro Maximoff joined Rogers, while War Machine sided with Stark. Barnes was killed over the Indian Ocean by War Machine while trying to earn Namors favor. This event is what eventually threw Rogers over the edge. Earth ΩX While in Earth ΩX, Barnes returned to being The Winter Soldier, but was an Avenger. In this reality, Barnes had been the Soviet Soldier from the cold war to about 2012. After that, he had broken free of Red Skull, and Doctor Zola’s control, and joined the Avengers as The Winter Soldier. He actually did stand for all Americas interests, as the people of Earth ΩX were very violent and bloodthirsty towards terrorists. Barnes continued to be America’s idol, until the universe collapsed on itself, and he returned to Earth-112 as the Iron Patriot once more. The new Patriot Bucky took a stand for the U.S Government during The Dark Reign, and helped SHEILD to destroy HYDRA SHEILD, and alongside Rogers, killed Red Skull once more, and arrested Doctor Zola. Unlike Rhodes, Bucky has no problem delving into morally questionable issues like killing or even cruelly maiming. He has violated much of what America stands for, but has brought many Terrorist nations and organizations down. Eventually, Barnes decided to join the Avengers, but was viewed as far too radical for the standard New York Avengers. Instead he was instated in the Upstate New York Avengers, which was filled with the more Radical heroes who’d been accepted as Avengers, but needed training. Barnes helped the head of the Upstate division, Vision, train the recruits, and saw many of them head on their way. It was because of Barnes that Natasha Romanov was able to go back to the New York Avengers, as she had been a variable babysitter. He aided Tony and War Machine in the assault on Ezekiel Stane and the Living Lazer (Arthur Parks). He continues to fight for truth, justice, and the American way to this day, just in his own fashion. Powers Shield projection: Bucky is able to pull from the suits power supply to generate shields, however the longer he keeps it up, and the more damage it takes, the more power it drains. Repulsors: The Iron Patriot armor has Repulsors in the hands, and while they’re stronger than War Machines, in comparison to Starks suits, they only run at 30% power, still enough to breach a tanks hull. Scanners: The Iron Patriot suit doesn’t have an A.I to it, but it does have scanners to detect signals, Wi-Fi, and much more. Machine gun: On the right shoulder is a new machine gun capable of firing 12 rounds (miniature repulsor blasts at 12% power) per second. Unibeam: The star-shaped arc reactor can also double as a Unibeam, unlike War Machines armor. Every 19% of Unibeam power is equal to roughly 3% of a repulsor power. The Iron Patriots Unibeam runs at 45% power, while Tony’s regular armor runs at around 65% power. Rockets in boots: The Iron Patriot armor has the standard “Rocket boots” of all Stark armors. The Iron Patriot armor can fly close to Mach 3, while War machine can fly close to Mach 2, and Tony’s standard armor can fly close to Mach 5. The Iron Patriot boots are also able to lock the wearer into the ground on one foot (or both) allowing the wearer to use the rocket in the boot like a slightly U.P repulsor. Ability to open up: like all Stark suits, the Iron Patriot can open up to allow the pilot out, and even guard him, but needs directions to do so. Category:Versions of Iron Patriot Category:Versions of Bucky Barnes Category:Versions of The Winter Soldire Category:Versions of War Machine Category:Versions of James Rhodes Category:Earth-112 Category:Heroes of Earth-112